erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordin Salders
Seen as both the fastest talking Salarian around and the smartest in the United Republic, Mordin Salders is called a true genius. Born on Mim during the peaceful era, Mordin had an immediate drive to explore the galaxy and learn. Passing the United Republic Academy of Science at age of fifteen, Mordin immediately applied to join the Star Exploration Command. Having a passion to see the galaxy Mordin was eager to captain his first ship. After getting through the SEC Academy with flying colors he was immediately granted his own personal ship. During one of his many long journeys in his ship the Dalatrass Mordin wrote what would become on of the most famous plays in U.R. history. 'Salarian Scientist' was a personal biography of Mordin and his adventures. With some portions taken out. Personally discovering twelve new star systems and a black hole, Mordin is the greatest Explorer the SEC has under its belt. Lately however, Mordin has shown interest in other pursuits. Sometimes training with the United Republic Military and the Special Forces, Mordin is remarkable with his combat skills. Holding the top shooting record in his ships Virtual Combat bay. One of his most famous adventures involves a jungle planet where Mordins shuttle crash landed and his crew nearly died. The communication equipment shot and his holographic wrist gauntlet trashed Mordin set out to find food and shelter. Mordin braved for days out in uncharted territory using his own natural skill and his vast knowledge to repair his shuttle and heal his crew. During this adventure he had to fight off a large beast with nothing but a sharpened stick and the training he picked up with the U.R. Military. It is rumored he was signing his famous song 'Scientist Salarian' during this. While every vessel in Star Exploration Command comes with an AI and Crew. Mordin insisted designing and picking both. He had been using a VI named Pammy since birth and it had come with him everywhere. Until the day he had graduated from the Academy Mordin fully upgraded Pammy into a full AI. Named PAM, or Personal Assistant Mech. Noting that it wasn't a mech Mordin kept it because PAM sounded better than PA. Mordin then choose his crew from close friends and those he met from the academy as well. Over the course of a few years Mordin has upgraded the Dalatrass to function as a fully operational strike vessel. While no ship under SEC' jurisdiction is a warship, they are armed, and the Dalatrass has the most. The fastest, largest, and most heavily armed ship in SEC' small navy. The Dalatrass is a committed vessel that has gone through many adventures. While also being the best ship in the SEC Navy, the Dalatrass is also secretly a stealth ship. Unknown to Mordins superiors the Dalatrass' emit low energy signatures when they are activated and when they enter a system they are hard to detect. Since the United Republic's arrival onto the galactic stage Mordin has made quite a name for himself internationally. Reeling from guilt from the Dark Days War, Chad Infinitie approached Mordin requesting a spot to stay on the explorers craft while Infinitie took some time to think. When Mordin was dispatched on an expedition into deep space he took it upon himself to hire on extra hands, this is where he'd eventually meet the famous Athrughadi Knight Ser Gwydion Morgan. Their time together as well as Gwydion managing to convince Chad to get out of his self imposed exile was quite enjoyable for the Salarian explorer. His first adventure in Erviadus uncovered a massive Westarian conspiracy which, if successful, would have seen the invasion of the Erviadus Galaxy by the extra-galactic Westarians. Their plot halted in its tracks by the Dalatrass and her crew, Chad finally could breath a sigh of relief with his people avenged. Months later Mordin was contracted by the Admiralty Board to investigate rumors of a Chiss assassin in Wild Space. Once again he would dispatch on an adventure-- though one which would not have a happy ending. The threat of the Inquisitor ended up surpassing that of one lone Chiss assassin and as they dogged the Chiss across Wild Space they discovered a far deadlier threat looming than any Westarian. Far outside U.R. space they eventually entered deep space. This is where the red eyed menace known as Thrawn would reveal himself, this is where he'd put an end to the one who'd uncovered him from his cryo sleep all those years ago. Thrawn gave the beleaguered crew of the Dalatrass an ultimatum, surrender Mordin, or face obliteration. Mordin, unwilling to allow his crew the hard choice made it for himself. He walked bravely towards the Chiss who immediately upon being within arms reach began beating the Salarian senseless in full view of the Dalatrass crew. As the captain-less vessel took off for U.R. space it soon became clear they were being followed. Three Chiss Destroyers caught quickly up to the fleeing Dalatrass and blew the ship apart. As the crew went to their escape pods and fled the dying Dalatrass the Chiss sent out fighters to destroy the pods. Gwydion and PAM watched this unfold and in a bid to ensure Gwydions survival simulated cryo-like conditions within the escape pod to allow the Knight would not be killed. PAM would struggle with her AI components as, without a proper core or without the proximity of Mordins holotool she'd started to degrade-- in organic terms this would be she'd started to go insane. Gwydion and a nearly fully degraded PAM would almost die were it not for a timely rescue by a passing U.R. fleet, upon his rescue Gwydion would inform the Admiralty Board of Mordins capture as well as Thrawns return. Mordin would spend a nearly two years as a prisoner at Chiss hands. The torture was daily and routine-- it also served no purpose. Thrawn was merely toying with the Salarian Explorer, attempting to break him then release him as a show to the U.R. that even the most intelligent and stable can be broken. He failed when by a stroke of sheer determination Chad Infinitie, Commander Fox, and Gwydion Morgan aboard the warship Vangaurd broke him out of Thrawns chains. The beacon of good news was broken soon after as Thrawns invasion of the United Republic would begin in earnest. Throughout the course of the war Mordin would convince SEC to commit its large compliment of ships to policing Wild Space, in light of the U.R. Navy's absence. When the war concluded, Mordin would try to find some sense of normalcy in his life, by continuing to explore the galaxy. As time would soon tell life would never continue as it once was. The United Republic would soon collapse as mounting social unrest, government instability, and a growing debt crisis would wrack the U.R. It all came to a head with the destruction of Mim. With SEC headquarters now annihilated in nuclear fire the SEC command chain would soon collapse in on itself as now hundreds of SEC captains, their ships, and their crew were now stranded without any support. Mordin would soon contact all SEC captains, informing them to follow him along with Chileus into deep space. With the vast amount of information the SEC had collected on star data, colonizable worlds, and much more SEC would prove to be a boon to the refugees fleeing to Wild Space. Their information, as well as their ships, would prove invaluable as the resource strapped Union would know exactly where to find ample resources. Mordin, as ever, would be seen as a light of hope for these desperate and tired refugees. Category:Characters Category:Daunting Odds Characters Category:The Thrawn Campaign Characters Category:Scientists Category:Status: Alive Category:Non-Human